Broken Bones and Broken Minds
by catastrophemastery
Summary: Four Big-shot Mafias stuck in a world too small. Once these gangs of smuggling and law breaking fight for dominance, this is what happens. Remember not to leave any evidence and to bring a gun wherever you go.
1. Step 01

**Summary: **Four Big Shot Mafias, one huge town. When four different gangs of smuggling and law breaking fight for dominance, this is what happens.

Woot! APH story number 2, Mafia AU. I was supposed to update "Not That Kind of Wonderland" first but I think I should post a new story first ;) Right, so to get things straight, there will be four mafias in one huge city. I will elaborate on each member later. Mafia 01: Germanics. Mafia 02: Slavics with Ottoman Empire. Mafia 03: Romans with British Empire Colonies. Mafia 04: Asians (Orientals and Austronesians, etc.)

There will be an OC for North Korea, Im Bae Di (It's a she btw) and the Philippines, Maria Clara Mercado. Vietnam is Lam Ahn, Thailand is Kiet Niran, Liechtenstein is Lily Zwingli, Norway is Svein Nilsen, Iceland will be Tobias Nilsen, and Denmark is Matthias Kholer. Holland is Aalbert DeClerq, Belgium is Anabel DeClerq, Ukraine is Yekaterina Braginski, Seychelles is Mikaela Angelique Adelle, Australia is Cody Walters, Taiwan is Cai Mei, Hong Kong is Hung Jia, and Mongolia is Sukh Bataar. That's all the unofficial names I guess.

**Warning_: _**OOC ness and swearing. Mentions of bloodyness.

p.s. When you see the dates and time, imagine a typing sound. Makes it more awesome. Lolz.

-o-o-

_April 10, 20xx_

_5:13 pm_

A man sat in his office, lights closed, blinds slightly opened for the fading sunlight to come in. The green numbers of the digital clock blinked every now and then. The man blinked, the only sound reverberating through the light green walls was the steady sound of breathing and the light tapping of lead on paper.

_Scratch, scratch, scratch._ The tip of the pencil colliding with the thin sheet of white sounded.

_Knock, knock._

_Snap. _The sudden knocking on the door made the man put pressure on the writing material, causing the lead to snap off.

"Come in."

The door opened, revealing a boy. His light blonde hair seemingly silver, and violet eyes hiding behind light colored eyelashes. "Gilbert?"

"Oh, hey Tob" The man inside the room called. "Finally came to shower on my awesomeness?"

"Not exactly. There's gonna be a meeting. Boss and Svein ordered." he pushed a lock of hair behind his ear. "You don't get along with your brother much, huh?" Gilbert asked, smirking.

"He's..... okay I guess. He doesn't like the fact that I'm actually in with you guys." "He'd rather have you with Braginski?"

"No, I mean... You should know." He replied, face staying blank. "How old are you again, kid?" "Nineteen." The albino went silent for a moment. "In university, right?" "Yeah."

"What're you taking up again?" the taller inquired. "As hypocritical as it may sound, I'm taking up Law."

"You're taking up law but you get involved in crimes at least once a week?"

"Are you coming out of your room or letting Svein play right-hand man?" Gilbert stood up at the remark, striding out of the room quickly. "No way is he playing right-hand man!" He pumped a fist in the air.

"Well, Gil, he actually _is_ right-hand man." The younger boy stated casually. The taller of the two pouted. "So am I."

Tobias didn't comment.

"How did you feel when Ludwig joined?" Gilbert looked up at the ceiling. "Well, I actually offered him the chance to get in. I gave him an option though, but he accepted."

"So you're the one who recruited him?" "Well, if that's how you put it, then _ja._

"But.." Gilbert added. "I do get worried about West." He looked down at Tobias, but not too much. The top of his head reached his eyebrows anyway. "It's natural for Svein to get worried about you."

"You're acting so brotherly, Gil." (sarcastic) he looked up at the albino. "It's one of my awesome traits." Gilbert winked.

"Why do you call him 'West'?" The nineteen year old inquired. "Because his room used to be on the west side of the house and mine was to the east!" Gilbert grinned, proud of his brother's nickname.

"Well that's..... stupid." "Shut up, kid."

They arrived at the end of the hallway, in front of a set of red oak double doors, complimenting the peach walls. Tobias put his hand on the knobs, pushing them apart.

-o-o-

_April 10, 20xx_

_5:19 pm_

Gilbert and Tobias entered the room. It was loud. Matthias' voice was overpowering Vash's, both screaming at each other. Svein and Arthur were standing up, both at the end of the table, facing the door. They didn't look up from the papers they were reading as the two light haired men entered. Aalbert sat beside Berwald who sat beside Matthias, the latter obviously resisting the urge to gag the Dane with his tie.

Gilbert took a seat to Arthur's left, opposite of Svein. The German felt like his eardrums were about to explode, as Vash was sitting beside him, Roderich, who was shaking his head in disapproval, sat beside the Swiss. Tobias sat beside Aalbert, directly in front of Lily. Ludwig sat to the young girl's left, face stoic as ever.

Arthur cleared his throat. The slightest of sounds making all men quiet down. Svein still stood beside the sandy-blonde, examining each man present in the table.

"So we're all here now, yes?" The Englishman said. Silence was the only required reply, as Arthur continued. "Good. Now, Svein and I called you all for a meeting. Regarding.... some papers. Svein, would you please elaborate."

Arthur took his seat and crossed his legs, sipping from a porcelain cup of tea.

"You two sure are close today.." Matthias stated before Svein could explain. "I'm jealous Svein! You don't spend time with me anymore!" The Dane wrapped an arm around the other blonde's waist, pulling him closer. Before Matthias could do anything else, he received a very well aimed punch on the jaw.

"So you all know about the murder of.... Ludovico, yes?" All those present nodded in agreement. "Well it seems that, some people know too much."

"What do you mean?" Vash raised an eyebrow.

"It seems that one of Vargas' men witnessed it." a whisper of 'Mein Gott, you can't be serious.' came from Gilbert and a 'We're toast, man!' from Aalbert. "And of course, we need to take all evidence from them."

The Norwegian took a seat as Arthur pulled out a manila folder and opened it, pulling out five sheets of paper.

"So we infiltrate tonight." The Briton said simply. "What?" Aalbert, Matthias and Vash said in unison.

"If I'm not mistaken, they keep their files in Cody Walter's building." "He's with Vargas, right?" "Yes."

"Here's a map of the building's fifth floor." Arthur placed the sheet in the middle of the table for everyone to see. "The files should be in here. There's a safe in there. Unlock it. Grab the papers and drive back. Is that clear?"

"You make it sound so simple Arty." Gilbert commented. Arthur just smirked at the albino. "I'm sending in five people. Gilbert Beilschmidt, Svein Nilsen, Matthias Kholer, Vash Zwingli, and Roderich Edelstein. No questions.

"So this is how it'll go. Svein, I want you to disguise yourself a bit, as I doubt that anyone would recognize you. Sneak in the mainframe in the first floor, kill the cameras and the defense mechanisms. Try to hack the safe from there."

"And kill anyone who gets in my way, I presume?" "Of course."

"I want you all to keep in touch. Once Svein gives the go signal, you four enter through this window" he pointed. "from the rooftop.

"And make it quick. We're having late dinner out." Arthur smiled. "Italian."

"I'm getting hungry! Let's go! Let's go!" Matthias cheered. "I'm ordering two servings of pasta, baby!" Gilbert grinned, red eyes shining.

"Eager, I see. You two idiots and the rest better start getting ready then." The sandy-blonde haired man waved a hand in dismissal.

-o-o-

_April 10,20xx_

_6:00 pm_

Svein stood outside Walters' business, clad in a black blazer, a white dress shirt and a purple striped tie underneath. He had clear tinted glasses on, his barrette out of his blonde locks, making his bangs fall on his eyes.

He walked through the automatic doors casually. Innocently. You'd think he was just a young, naïve businessman making a run for his money. He approached the receptionist, telling him that he had an appointment with Cody Walters. Arthur sent a file for him earlier in the afternoon, stating that he would be interested to talk about an affiliation.

"Your name, please?" The woman asked, smiling suggestively at him.

_People these days...._ "Eirik Alvheim"

"Right this way please." She led him to a door, where two tall brunettes (guards) stood.

The two men led Svein through a long hallway. There seemed to be nobody present though. It's been quite a walk in the blue carpeted area, but after studying Arthur's map, the mainframe should be right around here....

He slowly pulled out two small metal rods, clutching each with a gloved hand. Svein couldn't help but smirk at how stupid people could get.

Quickly, Svein hit both men with a rod on the back of their necks, sending waves of electricity down their spines, as both guards collapsed. He jogged further away, putting on his barrette and taking off his glasses, to the end of the hallway where it branched out to left and right ways. He was about to turn left when a door suddenly opened from the hallway to the right. Svein quickly hid by the wall beside, as a blonde stepped out of the automatic doors.

Once the man was out of sight, the Norwegian strode quickly, until he reached a set of silver doors. Entering speedily, the first thing he set his eyes on were the dozens of screens attached to the walls. He quickly approached the keyboard, pressing this, that, then these two. _Click, click, click_ it went.

The screens turned to a monochrome color scheme, all images gone. A few more clicks and turns on knobs when the automatic doors opened behind him.

Of course, as the years have passed, Svein's reflexes have been quite quick. But unexpected gunshots are truly inevitable. As the sound of metal doors opening came about, he quickly turned around, only to receive a gun shot on his right shoulder. _Shit._ He pulled a gun out with his left hand, shooting one shot directly to the heart.

He could feel the blood oozing out of his shoulder and down his arm. He wasn't done here yet though. More tapping and turning and dripping blood on the keyboards. Wrapping his blazer around his shoulder seemed to do no good, as he couldn't wrap it up properly to prevent the blood seeping out because, well, he was typing with both hands.

_Perfect_. Svein pulled out a small device, pushing down on one of the buttons. "Get down there, guys." He whispered in it.

-o-o-

_April 10, 20xx_

_6:33 pm_

"Took him long enough!" Gilbert grinned. _Finally, some action_. He wrapped his hand around the rope, pulling on it to bring him lower. Out of his excitement, the German pulled a bit too hard, making him fall lower than the rest of his comrades.

"Idiot!" Vash snapped. "C'mon Gil! We're having Italian! Italian~" Matthias cooed.

"Need I remind you that we will be using out code names on missions?"

"You're being an asshole, _Austria_." Gilbert teased. "Let's just get on with it." Vash sighed as he sliced off the glass of the enormous window. Swinging himself in, Gilbert landed quite ungracefully beside Matthias, almost losing his balance. "Easy there Prussia. If you die now, you wont be getting Italian tonight! Or any other night, for that matter." Matthias winked at the albino.

"Switzerland, Prussia, stand guard. Denmark and I will get the stuff." "Sir, yes, sir!" Matthias laughed a bit, grinning.

-o-o-

_April 10, 20xx_

_6:33 pm_

Svein ran up the stairs of the fire exit to the fifth floor hastily, worried that perhaps someone might have heard the gun shots.

_Fuck, I'm leaving DNA samples everywhere for god's sake._

As Svein opened the door, he closed it right away.

_Shit._

-o-o-

_April 10, 20xx_

_6:34 pm_

A sudden gasp of air.

A gun being pulled out of a holster.

Sounds of different guns firing bullets.

Colliding with walls.

Windows.

Ripping through flesh.

"Yao Wang" Vash muttered under his breath.

A shoot off.

Svein saw them coming. He found a different way of reuniting with the others but....

the guns have started firing.

"Vietnam, I want you to aim for that chandelier and make sure that sparks fly."

"Right away!"

The sound of glass breaking.

A katana being unsheathed.

"Japan, don't fight with close contact, _baka!_"

"Korea, give me that 35-caliber."

A scream of pain from Gilbert.

"My leg!"

"Get up, Prussia!"

-o-o-

_April 10, 20xx_

_6:36 pm_

_Ring, ring, ring_

the brunette stopped petting his cat, picking up the phone.

"Hello, Cody Walters of Walters Incorporated spe-" "Sir, there seems to be a shoot off going on in the fifth floor!"

"Who?" "I- I don't know,sir!" "Well, go check on it, please."

Cody put the phone down and picked up his cellphone dialling a memorized number rapidly. "Matthew?" "Cody!" "Matthew," The Australian said coolly. "There's a shoot off on my fifth floor?! What should I do?!" He panicked, running around his office searching for a gun. (It was under his table though.)

"Wait, Code, don't go up there alone, eh. I'll call Francis." "R..Right! Get in my office ASAP Mattie!"

He ended the call.

-o-o-

_April 10, 20xx_

_6: 40 pm_

More gun shots fired as more glass on windows broke.

"Clara, can you get up?" A Chinese man with long black hair asked, his black silk robe ripped up at the sleeve. "Yeah." A girl replied, wearing the same thing. They were all wearing the same style of clothing, as a matter of fact.

Yong-soo was reloading his pistol with bullets, hand shaking slightly. "Calm down, Korea." Ahn whispered, as she picked up five bullets for her revolver. "I can't help it, Viet. This place is too tight. Barely anywhere to hide." He whispered back.

Yong-soo's eyes widened as the main door opened, revealing five policemen. He shot them. Five consecutive shots. _Bang, bang, bang, bang, bang_ it went.

"Nice.." Vietnam muttered.

-o-o-

_April 10,20xx_

_6:45 pm_

Cody, Matthew, Francis and Alfred sneaked in the fifth floor (Ironically, Walters owns the damned place.)_._

At the sight of a stranger clad in black silk, Alfred quickly pulled the trigger, carefully aimed at the man's leg. (Why kill them when we can make them talk, as he says.)

A groan from Kiku as the bullet broke through his skin. He automatically aimed a shot behind his back without even looking.

"Ouch!" Alfred exclaimed as the bullet grazed his shoulder.

"Shut up, America!"

-o-o-

_April 10, 20xx_

_6:48 pm_

The occasional gunshot and sound of glass breaking wasn't startling anyone.

The little pools of blood on the carpet wasn't making anyone sick.

The screaming of curses in native languages was common.

So was the insults being thrown at random people, as you would a grenade.

"I got it!" Roderich said triumphantly at the Norwegian beside him. "About time, let's go!

Austria stuffed the folders and envelopes in his messenger bag, and sneaked out of the room to the window they entered through. He grabbed one of the ropes and tugged, coming down quickly.

He jumped off when the rope extended to it's end at the second floor. He ran to the car, started the engine, and put the gears on reverse, back to his partners.

Matthias grabbed on a rope soon after, his left hand held on tightly as his foot managed his weight on a knot. He put his right foot on his left knee, as Svein sat on his leg. The Dane wrapped free arm around the smaller man, who was clutching his bleeding shoulder.

Svein raised his bleeding arm, prepared to hit the trigger. He aimed at a blonde's back, by the heart. It missed a bit, but it should be fatal.

Down they went, until two police men came. Svein aimed quickly with his injured arm, two shots for two men. As they jumped off, the Norwegian climbed in the passenger seat as Matthias got in the back.

Gilbert ran towards the window when he saw the unconscious blonde. He picked him up as you would a sack, over his shoulder and wrapped his hand on the rope, knuckles turning white.

"So long, suckers!" He gave the others a two-fingered salute and was off.

As he opened the car door, he threw the hoodie-clad man on Matthias.

"Eww, Gil! This guy's got Romance Germs! Get him off me!" Matthias pushed the boy off, seating him between Gilbert and himself. "You're being a pussy, Matthias!"

"Where's Vash?" Roderich asked, looking at the three with his rearview mirror.

As if on cue, a sudden heavy weight collided with the car's roof. "Mein Gott!" Gilbert cried out.

"It's just me, idiots." Vash said as he regained his balance. Gilbert opened the door for him, making room for the Swiss man by squashing the blonde between himself and Denmark.

"Finally out of there..." Svein sighed as they reached the next street, car going on 100.

"and alive." Gilbert added.

"God, I hope the food's good. I'm starving. It'd better be worth the effort." Matthias mumbled.

"But" Vash stated. "Why would Wang and his little kids be there?"

"Obviously a reason that would result in something.." Austria paused. "Negative on our part."

The drive continued in silence. Blood from Vash, Gilbert, and Svein seeping on the upholstery. (Oh, and the other blonde, but nobody actually cared.)

"Gilbert" Svein started. "Who's that guy between you and Matthias?"

"No idea. Let's make him spill out stuff though. He's with Vargas." "Did you know that I was the one who shot him?"

"Oh."

"Throw him out." Matthias waved a hand to the sidewalk. "Don't. Arthur will take care of him."

"Big Boss England always has to have the slightest bit of action, huh?"

-o-o-

_April 10, 20xx_

_6:50 pm_

"_Choi oi!_" Ahn fell on her knees, right leg bleeding. Another shot followed on her arm, probably a misaimed fire.

"China, we have to get going!" Kiku called out, finger resting on the trigger, prepared to fire. "Right."

"_Wǒmen zǒu ba__!__ Wǒmen zǒu ba!" _Yao exclaimed, as he jumped out of the fifth floor's window quickly, landing on his feet without a problem. Kiku followed, then Yong-soo, who had Clara on his back. The Korean staggered a bit but regained his footing.

"_Jenjang_, my ankle." The Korean mumbled. "Where's Vietnam?" Clara asked, worried.

Wang Yao gasped, "_Tā mā de,_ she's still up there!" "We have to get going, Yao!" Kiku squeezed the older man's shoulder, nodding.

"Yes." China sighed, "let's go." "But-" "We're going, Clara! We can't risk getting caught."

-o-o-

_April 10, 20xx_

_6:52 pm_

Francis lifted the girl over his shoulder, who was slowly drifting from consciousness. "They're gone."

Alfred nodded. "But.. they got Mattie." "Who got Mattheu?"

"The one with red eyes, I think." "Beilschmidt.."

"We'd better get moving, mate. Let's head back to headquarters, yeah?" Cody suggested. "Anabel can take care of this chick."

-o-o-

_April 10, 20xx_

_7:00 pm_

"You lot took longer than I expected." Arthur said as his five men opened the car's doors.

"You wouldn't believe what happened back there, Artie." Gilbert pointed at his leg. Blood was dripping from Vash's back and down his legs. "Vash, you look like you gave birth!" Gilbert laughed, the sound echoing in the night.

"You're one to talk, Beilschmidt." Vash glared at the white haired man, growling.

"What happened to you guys?" Arthur was shocked. These guys were pretty much professionals, so getting caught was quite strange.

"Can we get inside first? I'm feeling woozy.." Svein clutched his shoulder, frowning.

"Get in the clinic, boys." Arthur opened the doors for them. He flipped open his cellphone, dialling a number. "Aalbert, get your arse in the medical room."

-o-o-

_April 10, 20xx_

_7:30 pm_

"Right." Aalbert cracked his knuckles. "Make sure you don't move your arm much, Svein.

"And now with your leg, Gilbert. Pull the pants down, dude!" The dirty blonde laughed, the sound bouncing off the walls. "That's your job, Aalb." Gilbert stuck his tongue out, winking.

Lily and Vash sat near the two men as the operation started. The Swiss man hissed in pain as his sister started disinfecting his back.

"Vash, how the bloody hell did you get a slash on your back?" Arthur scowled, thick eyebrows furrowing. "A katana. We'll spill the details later." The other blonde replied simply.

A few more minutes passed and Vash was wrapped up in bandages, a plain white (oversized) tee on. Svein was wearing a (very) oversized beige tee, blue jacket on top. The covering material went over his injured shoulder though, as it would be a pain to put it on there. Matthias and Gilbert have changed from their tight black shirts to home clothes, same for Roderich (Though he was wearing a black long sleeved sweater instead of a tight tee, mind you.)

They all sat in the meeting room, and this time nobody was arguing.

"So what happened back there?" Arthur kept his everlasting scowl on, eyeing the three injured men. "And why did you bring Vargas' boy here? You could've let him die you know."

"Well, this is what happened." Gilbert flicked his wrist, gesturing for Svein to start.

"Right, so I did what you told me to do Arthur, except I got shot on the way, yeah? Nobody really heard the shots so.... yeah." he paused, closing his eyes for a moment. "yeah."

"So we went down and tried to get those damned files" Vash pointed. "Then they came." "Who came?" Ludwig questioned.

"Wang Yao... and his little kiddies." the albino glared down at the table, as if it would melt under his gaze.

The Englishman's eyes widened a bit. "And it went down hill from there." Matthias added. "Well anyway,

"We got the papers right? Hurry up, I'm starving!" Arthur pinched the bridge of his nose, partially because of what happened beforehand, and another half because of Matthias.

The Brit pulled out all the papers from the bag, reading it out loud. Arthur frowned as he read through the first page. _God save the Queen, you can't be serious._

"Arthur." Svein started. "Those papers are

"Fucking

"fake."

"Scheisse." Gilbert slammed his forehead on the table, and Matthias ran a hand through his blonde locks. "You've got to be kidding me."

"Roderich, are you sure you got the right ones?" Vash glared at the Austrian with piercing green eyes, frowning. "Positive. Fifth safe from my right, fifteenth drawer to the left, and the second folder. That's what I was told."

"That should be the one..." Arthur mumbled. "Maybe these are false papers."

"You wanna ask that Romance kid?" The German albino lifted his head, a bruise seemed to be starting to form on his forehead. Arthur nodded. "Is he awake?"

"He should be around now." Aalbert stated flatly.

"Well then let's go."

-o-o-

_April 10, 20xx_

_7: 55 pm_

Matthew was sitting on a hospital bed, surprisingly. He stared up at the white ceiling when he heard the doors open.

"You there." One of the men called. "What's your name?"

As the man who spoke came closer, he could determine distinctly thick eyebrows and messy hair through his blurred vision.

"Canada." "Your real name"

"Can I have my glasses first?" Lily passed the Canadian his object of desire, and put it on.

"Can you sit up?" Aalbert asked calmly, though obviously upset. Matthew propped himself on one elbow, pushing himself up.

"Alright." Arthur cleared his throat. "What's your name." It was more of an order that a question. Matthew didn't know what to say. He can't tell them his real name obviously.

"Alfred Jones?"

Silence.

"No, that's not my name, eh." "But you look like him." "Sod. Off. Denmark." The boss glared at the Dane.

"Matthew Williams." Ludwig whispered. "Excuse me?" Arthur asked.

"That's his name. Matthew Williams."

Arthur nodded. "So, Matthew. About the murder of... Ludovico. I think you guys know to much, for your sakes. Now.

"Spill it out."

Matthew's eyes widened at the threat. "Eh?"

"Tell me everything you know." "I... Who's Ludovico?"

"Nice try, everyone knows about him. Start talking, Williams." Arthur pulled out a pistol from his coat, pointing it at Matthew's forehead.

"I... Don't know anything." He whispered.

"Who was the witness?" "I know nothing."

"I'm giving you ten seconds to speak up, git. Ten...

"nine..

"eight...

"seven...

"six..

"five..

"four...

"three..

"two..

"one..."

_Bang!_

Matthew coughed at the powder that came out the gun. "Fuckin' eh?" He said, waving his hand to fan out the substance in the air.

"You're too valuable to kill." Arthur smirked. "We'll make you talk Williams. Watch us."

-o-o-

_April 10, 20xx_

_7:13 pm_

Wang Yao entered through the back door of their mansion, frowning. Scowling. Well, basically upset and enraged.

As he opened the door and sat on the living room sofa, the three other Asians followed. Kiku locked the door behind him and sat beside Yong-soo.

"Shit.." China mumbled. "They got Ahn." "How're we taking her back?" The Filipina asked, voice low.

"Fuck man, this is fucked up." Yong-soo removed his face from his hands, slouching on the seat. "First, we get there after Nilsen. Then they get the documents first, Yao-hyung gets injured, and so does Clara, then last but not least, they got Ahn. Shit."

"My wrist just got sprained you know." Yao whispered.

The door from the hallway opened, revealing a fuming Bae-di, and an ever-stoic Jia.

"Hung Jia, what happened to your face?" Yao raised an eyebrow. On the Chinese boy's cheek was a red mark, probably caused by a slap across the face.

"Jia was being a little shit." The Korean girl said, glaring at the taller boy standing beside her.

Cai Mei soon entered the room, followed by Bataar. "So... " Mei cooed. "How'd it g- _Holy fuck_! GeGe, what happened?"

Yong-soo spoke up, looking at the ceiling. "Long story short, we failed. And lost Ahn."

"Lost as in.... d....d... de-" "No! One of Vargas' men got her." "oh."

"okay." Bataar began. "Kiet is being all OCD over his clinic so he's just there. You guys best be getting there, yes?"

-o-o-

_April 10, 20xx_

_7:30 pm_

"So we're all here now?" Lovino called, glancing at each person sitting around the table. His olive green eyes fell on an empty seat. "Where's Anabel?"

"Taking cake of that Viet Chick." Alfred answered, grinning toothily at the brunette.

"Whatever. So why do you guys think those bastards tried to infiltrate? Because of the murder?" Lovino asked.

"Perhaps they thought the papers had information about the murder, _mon cher._" Francis suggested. The Italian glared at him. "Which murder?" He asked, asking for specifications.

"Ludovico's of course."

"Does it hold that kind of information?" The Spaniard, Antonio asked. "You think, Tomato Bastard?" Lovino scowled.

"So it doesn't?" Angelique inquired, pouting in thought. Cody pounded a fist on his palm. "It doesn't.

"I mean, we did witness the murder, well, Feliciano did, but the only things they'll pick up there are sales prices." He laughed. "Crikey, what made them think we'd even write those stuff on paper?" He laughed louder.

"Ve~ Ludo was so young. I wonder why they killed him?" Feliciano put his chin on his palms, smile faltering for a moment.

"I bet he knew something important and top secret!" Alfred suggested, proud of himself. "Are you sure it wasn't one of Braginski's men?"

Angelique raised her hand. "Like Feli said, all he saw was light hair. Well.. actually, any hair color could become light colored in the sun you know? So it wasn't precisely platinum. Could've been golden blonde or brown.

"For all we know, the murderer could have been Kirkland himself! Or that other British guy.... What's his name? Hang..... Hong.... Hung...." "Hung Jia." Francis supplied.

"But.... if it was one of them, why would they even want their hands on those files?" Francis added. ""Probably to avoid anyone knowing about it. Tsk." Lovino retorted, rolling his eyes.

"Why didn't you let her die?" Gupta rested a hand under his chin. "Who? The Asian?" The Egyptian nodded. "Cause we'll make her talk. Not die." Alfred winked, smiling widely.

"Oh yea, I almost forgot!" Alfred punched the air. "What?" Lovino asked, leaning back in his chair. "They got Mattie!" Jones exclaimed.

"Who's Mattie?" Lovino asked. "Matthew! The guy that looks like me!"

"O_ui_! He's the blonde with hair like mine. Shorter though." "Oh yeah." Lovino sighed. "I didn't notice.

"So... what do we do?"

"Wait for their next moves. We gotta watch and observe like we're the lions and they're our prey!" Alfred's smile grew wider. "So we gonna bring them to justice! Cause we're the heroes! Amirite?"

"How can we be heroes if we go against the law, bastard?"

"Well.... um.... Laws we're meant to be broken! So we're still heroes." Alfred nodded to himself and pushed his glasses up.

-o-o-

_April 10, 20xx_

_8:30 pm_

"Woohoo!" Matthias cheered as he stepped in the small restaurant, receiving disapproving glances from other customers. "Finally! I'm starving!"

All of the blondes (Including Austria, but not Lily.) have died their hair brown, black, or any other different shade. Some wore their hair in a different style, like Svein and Arthur. They wore contacts, (Which took them ages, for Gilbert kept resisting.) preventing themselves to be recognized in the populated area.

Whenever they go out to such cramped up places, they always disguise themselves.

They took a seat on a long round table, in the same order as the meeting room.

"Aww! Poor _Eirik_ is gonna have to eat with one hand only." Gilbert teased the now-strawberry blonde, as the Norwegians eye twitched a bit. "Shut your ass, _Fredrick_."

Gilbert, now with black hair blue contacts (though it appeared a shade purple over his red eyes) stuck his tongue out. "Not awesome, Fredrick." Matthias, 'Abel' joked. Gilbert squited his eyes at the Dane. "You wouldn't know what's awesome or not cause you're not awesome, my friend."

"Shut your mouths or I'll shove this plate up your sorry arses." Arthur tapped a finger on the ceramic plate in front of him.

The rest of the night consisted of teasing, insulting, swearing, and well, eating. They we're halfway through dessert when..

-o-o-

_April 10, 20xx_

_8:51 pm_

A tall, platinum-haired man wearing a black fedora cap strode quickly towards the small Italian restaurant, followed by two tan brunettes.

As Arthur noticed the three men enter, he glanced at each of his men, signalling for them to act inconspicuously.

The tall Russian glanced around the restaurant, smiling eerily. He approached one of the waitresses, speaking quickly. He was about to go inside the back room when he headed for the washroom instead.

On his way out, Arthur and his men were all acting naturally. The Briton was supposedly telling his friends a story, with an American accent. The fedora and scarf clad Russian glanced around the table, eyes falling on a certain albino.

Gilbert, uncomfortable under the Russians stare, called for a waitress, asking for the bill. As he looked round for one, he tried to avoid the other's purple gaze.

Gilbert felt like he was yanked by the collar and his chin was forced to look up, as somehow, the Russian caught his eyes.

Ivan smiled at Gilbert, then at Arthur. He frowned as he locked gazes with the now-Golden blonde Briton. He looked at Arthur with his dark violet eyes, the Briton's green ones hiding behind brown lenses.

The light-haired Russian's smile stretched evilly on his lips.

-o-o-

Chapter one, out.

God this took me ages to finish so you guys better review. Kidding. Lolz. But seriously, please give me your opinions, on ideas, pairings, anything. Negative remarks are welcome.

Anyway, I don't have names for each mafia yet. Anyone care to help me? And idk about the mafia positions so sorry gaiz

Okay, I will only mention the characters that have appeared:

Mafia 01: Germanics

Arthur (Boss)

Gilbert (Right hand)

Svein (Right hand)

Matthias (Hitman)

Lily

Tobias

Berwald

Vash (Assassin)

Roderich

Ludwig

Aalbert (Medic/Sniper)

Mafia 02: Slavics and the Ottoman Empire

Ivan (Boss)

Sadiq (hit man)

Heracles

(There's more.)

Mafia 03: Romans and the British Empire

Lovino (boss)

Francis (Right hand)

Antonio (sniper)

Feliciano

Gupta (assassin)

Alfred (hitman)

Matthew

Anabel (Medic)

Cody (Techie guy, whatev.)

Angelique (Messenger/Spy)

Mafia 04: Asians

Yao (Boss)

Kiku (Right hand)

Jia (hitman)

Yong-soo (assassin)

Bae-di

Mei

Kiet (Medic)

Bataar

Ahn (Sniper)

Clara (this is Asia3 btw)

Kill me now because know nothing about mafias. Lolz. OTL

now this is the longest chapter I have written my whole life. Took me three effin days.

About Belgium and Netherlands being in opposite groups, here's the deal. Like Himaruya stated, they don't get along well, and Belgium speaks French as well, plus she was really close to Antonio so shes in Mafia 03. as for Aalbert, he's with the Germanics cause he speaks Dutch.

Please do review. :D

Hope you liked it. I had no idea how to end this so I made an ending up on the spot. It sucks. Ivan wasn't supposed to be in this chapter.

p.s. I'd like to thank Celsia-Cretica/Farah10982 cause I got the idea of the Mafia groupings from her photo "Red, Blue, and Gold"

See the hints of DenNor? Couldn't help it. It was quite fitting for the scenes. Lmao

I will be updating "Not That kind of Wonderland" alternately with this one. Check it oout as well plz.

Matthew going "Fuckin' eh?" is from Chancake in DeviantArt.

**EDIT:** April 16  
I forgot to ask cause I'm forgetful like that..  
Who do you guys think is the murderer  
and who was murdered?


	2. Step 02

**Summary: **Four Big Shot Mafias, one huge town. When four different gangs of smuggling and law breaking fight for dominance, this is what happens.

Here's chapter 2 gaiz. Sorry for the slight wait. Pixiv was so distracting for reasons stated later. Thanks for all the lovely reviews, faves, alerts, etc. I will be adding Bulgaria now, thanks to **Fringes of Sanity**, and another thanks to **Starlight Amethyst **for the tips on composition... and for reminding me of Tibet.I have no idea what to write here, but anyway, yeah. I'll rant at the end instead.

There will be an OC for North Korea, Im Bae Di (It's a she btw) and the Philippines, Maria Clara Mercado. Vietnam is Lam Ahn, Thailand is Kiet Niran, Liechtenstein is Lily Zwingli, Norway is Svein Nilsen, Iceland will be Tobias Nilsen, and Denmark is Matthias Kholer. Holland is Aalbert DeClerq, Belgium is Anabel DeClerq, Ukraine is Yekaterina Braginski, Seychelles is Mikaela Angelique Adelle, Australia is Cody Walters, Taiwan is Cai Mei, Hong Kong is Hung Jia, and Mongolia is Sukh Bataar.

I'm literally adding every character here and some OCs if needed. So far: Bulgaria is Andrei Hristov. Cuba is Miguel Concepcion, Cyprus is Dimitris Uzun, Moldova is Nikolas Fezi, Tibet is Kipu Bawa and Singapore is Adeline Tan. I couldn't find anything else, sorry.

**Warning**_**: **_OOC ness and swearing. Mentions of bloodyness.

p.s. When you see the dates and time, imagine a typing sound. Makes it more awesome. Lolz.

p.p.s. Who do you think is Ludovico and who the crap murdered him?

p.p.p.s. The conversations may be written in English, but the Asians are speaking Chinese and the Slavics (and company) in Russian and English.

-o-o-

_April 10, 20xx_

_8:52 pm_

Arthur looked back at Ivan, a look on his face that clearly said "what?" on. The Briton turned back to his men, continuing his story. "Right... so like I was saying, I was about to leave when one of my officemates came in, and you know what he told me?"

"What?" Matthias asked, pretending to be eager. Well, he was curious about what Arthur was going to make up.

"The idiot fucking said 'Hey Henry. What turns you on?' And I was all 'The fuck man?'" Gilbert laughed loud, and so did Matthias and Aalbert.

"So what did you say?" Svein asked, amused with his friends wild imagination.

"Well, I was pissed cause I forgot my umbrella and it was raining. And I wanted him out of my sight, I mean, who the hell asks that kind of question? So I was like 'I'm not a fucking television, idiot.'"

This time, Gilbert laughed as loud as he could, receiving more disapproving glances and glares. The Russian turned his back, smiling to himself. _My, my, Gilbert, you're such an actor._

"Hey, you two, stop arguing, da?" The Russian smiled at the two men he came in with. "Hera, did you get it?"

A nod from the Grecian.

Ivan smiled. "Let's go then!" He tuned his back and walked out the door, the two men still following. The cold air blew his hair on his face, and he breathed it in. "Sadiq, Hera, what did Andrei say?"

"He told me to meet him by the fountain." The Turkish man replied, smirking slightly.

"I see..."

-o-o-

_April 10, 20xx_

_8:55 pm_

Arthur stood up, sighing. "Let's go."

The car ride back to headquarters was quiet, with Aalbert on the wheel, driving according to the speed limit. He glanced at the rearview mirror, spotting Gilbert's thoughtful expression, then Matthias just staring out the window.

"Eyes on the road, DeClerq." Arthur tapped a finger on the mirror, preventing the driver to see the back. The spiky-haired blonde obeyed, stepping on the gas pedal harder to change lanes.

"I'm glad Braginski didn't try anything back there. We wouldn't want to cause a commotion." The Brit on the passenger seat pressed the button of the radio, the sound of a guitar solo on full blast.

"Lower the volume, Arthur." Svein glared, and Arthur complied.

Matthias continued to look at the window, watching the passing cars and trucks. The lights seeming to be bright lines as they passed. Shops were lively and the moon shone, reflecting on his skin and eyes. He leaned his elbow on the door and rested his head on his palm. He blinked, choosing to look at his reflection on the tinted glass instead of the bustling people. His eyes were green and his usually spiky blonde hair was now a light brown and falling all over his face. He could see Gilbert's reflection as well, the albino slouching on his seat.

The Dane turned his head to look at Svein, the other blonde staring out the windshield, his face as expressionless as ever. The Norwegian cocked his head a bit, looking at him in the eyes. Mathias smiled. Not a grin, but the kind that only Svein had the privilege of seeing, a gentle and small smile, reaching his eyes a bit. The shorter boy just looked at him, deadpan, then turned to look at the road again.

-o-o-

_April 10, 20xx_

_9:37 pm_

They arrived at the hidden mansion when more minutes passed, the Audi car's engine softly coming to a halt.

As the night continued, Roderich, Ludwig, and Berwald stayed in the music room, the only peaceful place in their home, as they call it. The Austrian was playing a calm tune on the raven black grand piano, with the German and Swede listening, both reading different kinds of books.

Outside in the garden, sitting on the swing was Vash and Lily, gazing up at the sky. The siblings spending time with each other before the Swiss man sent his little sister to bed.

Arthur and Tobias were talking in the clinic, the Canadian sleeping peacefully a few feet away.

And finally, in the television room, was Gilbert, Aalbert, Matthias and Svein (from right to left.) watching a local soccer match.

"Let's make a bet. The usual rules." Aalbert suggested,smiling smugly.

"Red!" Svein and Matthias cheered at the same time, along with Aalbert and Gilbert's cheer of "Blue!"

The foursome watched intently, arguing over the remote as Gilbert insisted on switching channels during breaks, while Aalbert didn't want to take chances of missing a second. Thus, the end result of their argument was Gilbert having a black eye and Aalbert having a nosebleed.

The final score, 23-29 was achieved, leaving the German and Netherlander running of to the kitchen for some beer before bed, and the Norwegian and Dane cleaning up the (_Fucking messy, _as Vash would always say, even after they cleaned up. Yes, after.) room. Popcorn was thrown everywhere, some blood stains here and there, a ripped up pillow, and spilled coke on the rug. Oh, and maple syrup on the carpet. Yep, maple syrup.

"Who the fuck drinks maple syrup out of a glass anyway?" Svein frowned, looking down at the sticky mess.

"Gilbo." Matthias laughed heartily, crushing a few pieces of popcorn as he walked, much to Svein's displeasure.

"Hey, Nor?" Matthias smiled down sweetly at the Norwegian.

"What?"

"We really don't spend much time together anymore, do we?"

"Since when did we even spend time together, idiot?"

"Back in the good ol' days, of course!"

"Back in college, you mean? Certainly better days than now." Svein sighed, and Matthias chuckled. The Norwegian took a seat on the sofa, with the other blonde sitting beside him. "I don't have anything against the mafia. I mean, Arthur is the one keeping us alive," He continued, "but back then, we would be troubling ourselves with not failing a test and a wooing some hot girl, not smuggling and killing."

Matthias nodded, and put a hand on top of Svein's head. "Good times, good times."

"And mind you, Matthias, I only spent time with you cause we were roommates."

"Good times, not so good times. I don't know why Berwald had to be our roommate."

"You two, specifically you, were to big headaches. Literally."

Matthias laughed, and it wasn't pleasing to the ears. "Hey, you know Nor, I can clean up. You only have one arm right now and you wouldn't want to overwork yourself."

"I can live, Mat. Besides, the usual rules, right?" Svein was about to stand up at this, only to be stopped my the Dane's hand on his head.

Matthias leaned his face closer to the other's, leaving them only a few inches of personal space. Svein quirked an eyebrow, his expression as plain as usual, yet he could feel his heart beating wildly. The Dane leaned in closer, and out of panic, Svein backed away -but- how the hell do you back away while sitting? Matthias hovered above him, eyes wide of shock from falling over him. Svein looked back up with him with shocked blue orbs.

"Holy Cra-" Before Svein could finish his sentence, the Dane gave him a quick peck on the lips and stood up quickly, crushing more bits of scattered food.

The Norwegian just lay there for a few moments, then sat up slowly. He turned his head to look at Matthias,

and sent him a death glare.

The Dane grinned and picked up the soaked carpet, dumping it to a corner, then collected the particles of the ripped pillow. Svein threw the cushion stained with blood along with the others, and continued to pick up the scattered snacks.

The walk to the laundry room consisted of Matthias humming a Danish children's song with the cushion and carpet in his arms, while Svein walked beside him, a plastic bag of trash in hand.

Matthias dumped the rug into the washing machine, pressing random buttons. How would he know how to do laundry? Someone always did it for him anyway.

"Her, Nor?"

"What?"

"Why is the machine overflowing?"

"Matthias... are you crazy?!"

-o-o-

_April 10, 20xx_

_8:59 pm_

Wang Yao stared at his reflection in the mirror with tired brown eyes, his wet black hair left to fall over his shoulders. Yao's right wrist was wrapped up in bandages to prevent movement, and he couldn't take his mind off of what happened earlier. He continued staring. He was getting thin, he noted. And the shirt he was wearing was too big. Yong-Soo's clothes must have gotten mixed up with his. He rubbed his eyes with the back of his hand, yawning. He tapped his foot on the wooden floor, his Shinatty slippers making light sounds. The ends of his long pants slid on the ground as he walked out.

Yao was walking slowly on their traditional styled house's hallway. He passed by Jia and Yong-Soo's room, sounds of what seemed like a fighting game passing through the closed door. He knocked loudly, and both boys fell quiet.

"Who is it?" The Korean sang, pausing the game.

"It's me, Yao. Let's get ready for dinner. It's late." The eldest of their 'family' waited for the two young boys to come out.

Jia opened the door, his light brown hair in it's usual mess. Hair clips were all over, pinning his bangs up. His hazel eyes looked down at Yao. "Who made dinner?" the boy asked, his thin frame covered in a simple black shirt and basketball shorts moving to make way for Yong-Soo. The Korean was taller than both of them (an inch only for Jia), with dark brown hair -almost black- tied back with a hair clip that had a strawberry attached to it.

Yong-Soo beamed, "It better be good, da ze!"

Yao sighed. "Bataar made it, so that's a good enough answer."

Kiet quickened his pace, eventually coming next to Yao as they walked further.

"Hoy!" A scream from the first floor. "Get your asses down here! It's late as it is!"

The four men sprinted down, panting slightly as they reached the dining area. There, in front of the door frame, stood Bae-Di clad in a white sleeveless dress that reached her knees, a maroon sweater over it, and with her hands on her hips. "Get in."

Yao sat in the center of the table, as would a father, the seat to his right empty. The Chinese looked at the chair sadly, sighing. He looked up once he saw Mei about to sit on the spot.

"Don't worry, Master. I'm just sitting here cause you looked lonely." She winked. "I feel like a mom sitting here! I wonder what Ahn feels?"

They ate in silence, some small talk here and there. Their usual Chinese conversations changing into native tongues from time to time.

"So, Yao," Bataar looked at the twenty-three year old through his glasses. "Have you thought of anything to add to the menu?"

Yao looked up, thinking about what his friend was talking about for a moment. "Huh? Oh, ah! I think we should start selling different versions of the noodle soup. You know, Vietnamese, traditional, the like?"

The Mongolian nodded, taking a sip from his cup of tea.

Bae-Di was humming a tune softly, the only sound filling the room as of the moment.

"Oh my god!" a scream from Mei. "There's a spider on my plate! Oh god, there's a spider!"

"What the crap?" Bae-Di whispered as her song was interrupted.

"Bae-Di, take it out! Oh god, kill it!"

The Korean's eye twitched, and she reached for the crawling creature on the side of the dish. She got up and washed it down the drain.

"Awww, Pyo's a heroine!" Yong-Soo teased his sister.

"Shut up, Seo."

Mei whined. "Augh! There was a spider on my plate! Disgusting!"

Yao knew where the conversation was headed for, and sent a glare at the young girl. "You are not throwing you food, Cai Mei."

"But the spider was fucking in my plate!"

"Don't swear in front of your plate, Mei."

"But it's dirty!"

"MeiMei," Kiku said gently, raising a hand to quiet their older brother. "It didn't touch your food, don't worry."

The girl looked at the Japanese man for a moment, then smiled back gently. "If you say so, Kiku-nii."

The night continued on, with Kiku and Clara left to clean the dishes.

Maria Clara scrubbed the plate quickly and forcibly, bubbles covering her hands.

Kiku chuckled. "Why are you so frustrated with that dish, Clara?"

She looked up, and her frown disappearing quickly. "I'm not frustrated."

"I think that thing will get insanely clean."

Clara knew that her friend wasn't dismissing the topic. It was just his way of asking "why?". She sighed deeply. "It's just that.." She paused. "_puta, ano yun_?" She wondered out loud. Over the years of living with Yao, the Filipino learned how to understand and speak Chinese quite fluently, but sometimes, it was still quite hard for her to express what was in mind. "Um..."

"You may speak in English, if you'd like."

She nodded. "It's Vietnam. I'm worried, I guess."

"Don't worry too much about it, sister."

"Don't worry? How in the world can I not worry?" She whispered, looking him in the eyes.

"We'll get through it. We always do."

"Kiku, I really don't understand how you can stay so calm at times like these."

"There's nothing to panic about as of the moment."

"Obviously, but what I mean is, you're acting like nothing is wrong."

The Japanese chuckled lightly. "No comment."

-o-o-

_April 11, 20xx_

_7:24 am_

Cody walked in the room with Anabel walking beside him. Following them were Mikaela, Francis and Alfred.

The room was a blinding white with a window covering the whole wall, a bright red velvet curtain over it.

Anabel turned the lights on, dimming it slightly. The Australian Business man walked towards the bed, examining the girl's face.

"Chinese?"

"I have no idea. They all look alike!" the blonde woman answered, smiling brightly at the brunette.

"I heard them call her Vietnam though." Alfred commented.

"What's her real name, mate?"

"That, I do not now." The American yawned, his lack of sleep getting to him.

Cody nudged the girl, trying to wake her up. He received no reaction though.

"Wake her up." He ordered.

Francis approached the Vietnamese, smirking. "Let's wake up sleeping beauty, _oui?_"

"Fuck, Francis. You're already a murderer, don't be a rapist." Anabel laughed, the sound echoing in the white-walled room.

"Of course not! I will just awaken the princess with a kiss!"

Francis was about to lean in closer, smiling to himself. One inch. The closest distance he achieved right before her eyes shot open,

and punched him square on the jaw.

"_Baiser!_" The Frenchman cursed, caressingly his injured face.

Anabel and Alfred stifled a laugh, while the tan girl rushed to get an ice pack.

Ahn looked up at the people around her with squinted black eyes. She covered her face with her good arm, lips pursed into a thin line.

"Miss," Cody stated. "You sure have some nerve to punch France, not that he didn't deserve it, but you're in our territory now, so you follow our rules. What's your name, lass?"

She looked back at him blankly.

"Hello? I'm asking for you name."

The Australian received the same reaction.

"Aussie," Anabel waved a hand with bright yellow painted nails. "Maybe she doesn't understand."

"That's impossible. A tourist would at least have some knowledge on English, and as a member of a mob based here in France, she should know."

"She's Asian, you know." Alfred pointed out. "I bet she can't understand."

Ahn resisted the urge to kick the American in the gut. _He did not just insult me for being Asian._

"Racist!" Mikaela Angelique pointed an accusing finger at Alfred, enraged.

"What? I wasn't insulting you."

"But you always insult people who aren't American or European, freak."

"I do not!"

"Yeah, you do!"

"No, I don't! I'm a hero!"

"You are so not a hero!"

The fighting continued, with Cody trying to break it up, Francis staring at himself in the mirror, afraid that his '_beautiful face' _has been destroyed. Anabel on the other hand, approached the Vietnamese.

"Look, I know you can understand what we're saying. Nice try though."

The black haired woman didn't reply, and looked back at her.

"So, uh.. according to my research your name is Ahn Lam. Am I right?"

She scowled. "What do you want from me?"

"Hey!" Alfred grinned. "I understood what she said!"

"Of course, idiot. I was speaking in English."

Angelique laughed. "You sure are angry with everyone!"

"Look, let's just get things straight. I understood what you said, so go jump off a cliff, American. Second, you will not get a word out of me so you can just shoot me if I were you."

Francis laughed, the sound similar to chimes sounding with the wind.

"_Non, non, ma cherie!_ I will not let such beauty be wasted!"

Vietnam glared at him. "Who are _you_, to call me your dear?"

Francis couched in his fist, looking at Ahn seriously. "_Ma cherie_, we have quite a handful of questions, so why don't we start with the basics?

"First off, why did you all infiltrate the building?"

"Do you still have to ask that? I figured you would have a little more brain cells than you appear to have. Guess I was mistaken." she tapped her head with her index finger, looking back straight at the Frenchman.

"The murder." Francis answered his own question. "Tell me, who do you think was the murderer? Or better yet, was it one of your comrades?"

"Why would I tell you?" she huffed. "That's a good enough answer to both your questions, Frenchie."

"Seychelles, didn't you mention someone yesterday? What's his name? H... Hu.. Huh..." Alfred was deep in thought, chewing on his lower lip.

"Hung Jia? That British one? Hey," Angelique turned to look at Vietnam. "I've heard of this guy, Hung Jia, yes? He's a new member of yours? What does he look like?"

"Who's Hung Jia? And we don't pick up Europeans, for your information."

"She has a point." Francis touched his jaw, feeling a bruise coming on. "Wait, Sey, _cherie_, why are you asking what he looks like if you described him earlier?"

"He's British, so I bet he's blonde."

"So you don't know what he looks like?"

"Nope."

"You certainly have a lot of hate for _les rosbifs_."

"You do to, _papa_."

Francis chuckled at the childish name. "So I have heard of this new member as well. Are you sure it's false? You could be lying."

"If there's a new guy and I haven't met him, then he's probably not of a high rank. I haven't seen any papers though."

"Is that so?"

"It's not my loss if you don't believe me."

"Hmm.." the Frenchman hummed in thought. "It seems that you're not planning on answering any questions."

"I have told you I won't."

"She's so stubborn." Alfred sighed.

"You sure are one to talk, America." Anabel pat the taller man on the shoulder.

"You know, Miss Ahn," The blonde continued. "I've heard that your faction and Braginski's have been in peace lately."

"And you're saying this, why?"

"No reason, really." She looked down at her nails. "Guys, we should get going."

The five members of the Vargas mafia walked out the room. Before shutting the door, Francis looked back at the Vietnamese girl.

She was now sitting up and her long black hair flowed down to her waist. Francis noticed how it wasn't tied up, like it was when they met her. She didn't have a big chest, he added to his list.. He looked back up at her face and saw how she was glaring daggers at him.

"Pervert!" Ahn reached for the closest thing she could reach (which was a glass of water, fortunately for her, and not so fortunately for Francis) and threw it at the door, shattering against it as France closed it just in time.

He peeked in again quickly, winking at her. "Don't attempt to jump out the window. It's not breakable."

-o-o-

_May 6, 20xx_

_1:30 pm_

"Alright," Arthur started. "We're all here now."

The Briton stood up from his chair. "So I gathered you all here to give some news. I'll be leaving for Hungary in a few weeks. I'll be gone for half a month."

He sighed. "So I want you all to behave, if possible. I want someone responsible to be in charge." He looked around the table, eyes falling on a certain Austrian. "Roderich?"

Gilbert gasped, and Svein's eyes widened.

"You wouldn't." The albino glared.

"Arthur," Svein smiled, overly sweet (but glaring. Quite scary, yes.) . "think about it, buddy!"

Arthur laughed, smirking. "Oh, yes, I wouldn't. I'll be putting Gilbert and Svein in charge, like usual."

The two right-hand men sighed in relief, Svein resuming to be deadpan and Gilbert grinning smugly.

It was Arthur's turn to send an emerald glare at the two. "I will not come back home with trouble caused by you two."

"When did we cause trouble, Arthur?" Svein asked, sipping from a cup of coffee, as much as Arthur disliked it.

"Would you really like me to identify each instance? I'd rather not. Keep low and don't gather much attention. Act like," he thought for a moment. "act like how a normal person would, for a lack of proper words.

"Right then, dismissed."

-o-o-

Much shorter than the previous chapter, no? I literally made these up during random times. The DenNor scene during a car ride. It randomly entered my mind, seriously. The pre-dinner scene at the Asian household while I was boring my head off for job training, the conversations after Mei sat were made impromptu as I typed. I thought of the scene with the Vargas' the day before I finished writing this. I actually have no idea what Heracles got and why they're meeting Bulgaria roflmao

The part of Arthur leaving was the only one that was prepared once I started the story, so I just had to fill in a few more happenings. This chapter is more of a filler I guess. Be prepared or flashbacks next chapter.

Actually, Australia wasn't supposed to be there but Lovino instead. Problem is, I want to make what Lovino looks like a secret. Only his top men know what he looks like, so Vietnam doesn't have the privilege.

It's obvious I made stuff up suddenly for this chapter. If I planned it earlier, I wouldn't be mentioning Bulgaria yet lol.

**please vote for my cousin Gigay (left) and her friend Jojo (right) here:**

**http :// apps . Facebook . Com/ cleanclearph/ gallery/ detail/ 11/ (without the spaces)**

So added characters that have appeared this chapter:

Mafia 02: Slavics and Ottoman Empire

Bulgaria (Andrei Hristov)

Sorry for the delay, I was busy looking fr photos in pixiv. I'm quite determined at finding them. It's this: The first few photos in the video: **http :/ / www . Youtube. Com/ watch? v= Hvmz77Yucn8** (w/o the spaces as well)

Help?

The pairings I have planned are below. I kind of chose already but here are the options. What my readers think are very important, but these are some only, cause I'm quite guaranteed with the rest: (while the other's are just random stuff I thought of with someone on dA)

US x Vietnam

France x Vietnam

France x Seychelles

Spain x Belgium x Romano

US x Philippines

UK x HK (these two are killing me. My fucking OTPs. I kind of decided already though)

SK (South Korea) x HK (these two are killing me. My fucking OTPs. I kind of decided already though)

HK x Taiwan

Russia x China

Russia x North Korea

Turkey x Greece

Japan x Taiwan

Mongolia x Tibet (lol crack)

etc. etc. I'm too lazy to think of the rest. I kind of have it planned anyway. And some would be like this: for EXAMPLE: FrUK and eventual USUK. So pairings will change sometimes.

I am in love with one of my crack pairings (not mentioned above).

I decided already but I still kind of want to know which you all prefer above.

p.s. I have made some drawings for this:

Not the official portraits, just for the meantime, before I make the big time ones:

Vietnam: **http :// catastrophemastery. Deviantart. Com/ art/ APH-Vietnam-160591505**

Korea (South): **http :// catastrophemastery. Deviantart. Com/ art/ APH-South-Korea-161020000**

(My current tablet sucks)

Oh, and what do you guys think about the Wacom Intuos4? It's quite expensive but I'm planning on getting one. But is the Wacom Bamboo good as well? Or does it suck like shit compared to Intuos4?

Ah, so again, I ask: Who do you think is Ludovico and Who do you think murdered him?

-Shameless self Advertisement now-

I've started a few ASK fics, namely "Ask the Little Asians" and "Ask the Philippines."

Go, go go!

To Starlight Amethyst: I hope the composition is better now :D I did split up the dialogs. Thanks!

Sorry for the Australian fail. And I did not mean to offend anyone with Alfred's racism. I just know a few people (American, European, etc.) That look down at Asians, but I'm not saying that all Americans do. It was just a spur of the moment that fit the scene.

Sorry for DenNor cheesyness. Peace out.

Note: I'm biased with the attention my favorite characters receive, though it's not much here. (HKHKHKHKmywaifuHKHKHK)

p.p.s. I personally love the next chapter. But there's another in the future that I love more. Lol fail

p.p.p.s. Pls. Review! If you fave or alert only, please do review. Reviews make me smile so much once I wake up in the morning (feelin' like P. Diddy) and check my mail and see them first thing.

But then again, It's up to you if you want to review lol.

Kthxbai love you all!

I wanna update the next chapter but I guess I'll have to update others first.

_I feel like I forgot to say something... be prepared for a sudden edit lol._

p.p.p.p.s. What is a beta, btw? I'm quite curious. Well, just making sure on what it is.

Why I chose the Germanics to have an Audi, no reason. I just felt like typing the name cause we finally got our Audi A4 back from the mechanic. Woohoo!

If you don't get the "Henry, what turns you on?" joke, when England said he's not a television it's cause you switch on televisions and appliances right? You turn them on!

My joke sucks. You can visit me in my self pity corner if you'd like. Lol

Oh, and don't ask me how they act like they're not injured. It's cause they're awesome like that lol. -is shot-

and south calls north Pyo cause her capital is Pyongyang and she calls him Seo for Seoul.

_puta, ano yun_? Means "Fuck, what was that again?"

Super long Author's note is long. Bye guys, mwah! Lol whut.

p.s. If you'd like to follow me on twitter, i'm Lunchie_Munchie. Tell me if you're from FF. net so I'll accept you.


	3. Author's note

Oh, hey guys! It's been forever since I updated

And

This still isn't an update.

I just decided to post this quick Author's note to tell you all that I'm currently rewriting the current chapters posted in the stories I have up. I'll try my best to keep updating from now on!

Thanks, and if you'd like to read a little more extras on my stories (like, a new summary!), just check out my newly updated profile. Haha!


End file.
